


Exhausted and Needs Snuggles

by gho_stone



Category: Game Grumps, Ship Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan has a bad day, Fluff, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gho_stone/pseuds/gho_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had a bad day and Arin comforts him. Entirely Fluff (with blankets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted and Needs Snuggles

Arin walked over to see a forlorn looking Dan, all wrapped up in a huge fluffy blanket on the couch. He walked closer and saw eyes catch his. “What's wrong babydoll?” he asked, a small genuine smile on his face. Dan sighed and broke eye contact for a second, “It’s just one of those days, y’know?” he said, and Arin noticed that Dan’s eyes looked a bit puffy. He sat next to him and looked him over again. Knees up to his chest, hair looking even more disheveled than usual. Arin slowly and softly grabbed the sides of Dan’s face and looked into his dark eyes. He rubbed his cheekbone with a warm thumb and noticed Dan’s eyes soften a bit. “Can I?” he whispered. Dan nodded softly. Arin moved forward and met his lips in a soft embrace. It was a tender and slow kiss that held so much passion, Arin trying to convey his love for the elder. After a few minutes, they broke away, both breathing a bit heavy. Dan’s blanket was open now and his opened it further to invite Arin in silently. Arin moved closer, took the soft material and moved it to wrap around both of their shoulders ,and Dan, in turn, inched closer, knees still up to his chest. His head was on Arin’s soft chest and Dan felt comfort, and proceeded to move as much as his own body into the heat on Arin, who seemed to radiate warmth. Arin closed the rest of the blanket around the front of the two and kissed the top of Dan’s head. “You can talk to me if you want, you know that, right, doll?” Arin asked, making sure. “Yeah I know. I just want to stay here for a bit though, if that's okay” Dan asked tentatively. The younger understood and tightened his arms around him a bit. “Of course.” Dan was the first to fall asleep, exhausted by the day he had. Arin wasn't too far behind, laying his head on the frizzy mess below him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
